In general, a vehicle is installed with various peripheral apparatuses such as a black box, navigation device, a terminal charger, and the like. Such devices can be supplied with power from a battery mounted in the vehicle, e.g., through a cigar jack of the vehicle.
However, in a case in which a peripheral apparatus is used through a cigar jack of a vehicle, there is an inconvenience in that the peripheral apparatus may not be continuously used once the vehicle has stopped. The reason is that when peripheral apparatuses are continuously used after the vehicle has stopped, the battery can be fully discharged, which renders the vehicle unstartable.
As an example, a black box for a vehicle, which has been widely used recently, needs to be continuously operated for a predetermined time even after the vehicle has stopped. Since vehicular damage may occur while the vehicle is parked, it is preferable to continuously use the block box, even in a state in which the vehicle has stopped, in order to confirm the damage on the vehicle.
Generally, motorists can spend a lot of money when purchasing a black box in order to generate evidence at the time of an accident. However, since an actual use time of the black box is typically only two hours for commutes, the remaining 22 hours of the day are unusable for the black box. Therefore, even though a motorist wants to use the black box after the vehicle is stopped, the motorist may choose to not utilize the black box under the apprehension that the battery will be discharged.
In addition, when using peripheral apparatuses through the cigar jack of a vehicle, there can be an inconvenience that a cut occurs whenever turning off the ignition of the vehicle. That is, a navigation device, which is widely used among the peripheral apparatuses, suffers from an inconvenience in that when the ignition is turned off, power is cut for a moment simultaneously with the turning off the ignition and is then booted. For example, when the ignition is turned off and is again started for fuel, the navigation device is also turned off in the meanwhile and is again booted. In such case, until the navigation device normally receives GPS information and performs a guide, inconvenience that a significant booting time is delayed occurs.